User blog:SodaCat/Townies playing Bully
The Townies playing Bully! Townies playing Bully Edgar: Jimmy told me there's a new video game called Bully, and it kind of has us in it. Omar: 'Whattaya mean ''kind of? '''Edgar: '''It doesn't really have us until the end. '''Clint (AKA Henry): '''What? I don't want to play it. '''Gurney: '''Who cares? We're not even sure if your name's Clint or Henry! '''Clint (AKA Henry): '''Call me Clenry then! '''Jerry: '''Will you two stop fighting for more then 2 seconds?! '''Leon: '''Shut the hell up and start the damn game! '''Edgar turns game on Screen shows title "Bully" Omar: '''What the hell? We're not bullies. '''Zoe: '''Where's Jimmy? He's cute! '''Edgar: '''We don't need your girlish additude towards him '''Clint (AKA Henry): '''Girlish additude? '''Edgar: '''Zoe likes Jimmy '''Otto: '''Ok? '''Edgar starts playing around Bullworth Gurney: '''Lemme play! '''Duncan: '''No, lemme play! '''All Townies start arguing that they want to play, besides Zoe. Zoe: Why do you all want to play so bad?! Leon: 'Cuz we all wanted to go to Bullworth! '''Zoe: '''It's not that great. '''Edgar: '''Why didn't Jimmy tell that principal that I helped too? '''Zoe: '''Because you beat him up with a pipe... '''Edgar: '''It was clean! Ish... '''Zoe *Rolls eyes* ' '''Zoe takes controller and makes Jimmy turn into her Duncan: '''How'd you do that? '''Zoe: '''I don't know! '''Edgar: '''You have to know! '''Zoe: '''I don't! '''Otto takes controller and plays Chemistry class Otto fails Chemistry class Otto: '''This sucks! I want to go back to that Asylum now! '''Gurney takes controller and gets into a fight with a few jocks Gurney is busted by Seth Clint (AKA Henry): 'What the hell were we thinkin? Bullworth sucks! Stupid rules, stupid prefects, stupid classes... '''Jerry: '''Why would you ever want to go there, Zoe? '''Zoe: '''Because! Now try playing a ''mission. '''Leon takes controller and skips a bunch of missions Leon plays Russell in the Hole Leon: '''Hahaha, I don't like this kid! '''Edgar takes controller and plays too Edgar: '''This thing rocks! '''Screen shows: Chapter 2; Rich Kid Blues Omar: 'I hate those preps! '''Clint (AKA Henry): '''Me too! '''Edgar beats up a few preppies ' '''Edgar grabs pipe and threatens to hit ps2 with it if it doesnt spawn Derby Screen spawns Derby Zoe: '''Why do you want to see Derby? '''Edgar: '''So that I can do this... '''Edgar kisses Pinky in front of Derby, and then beats up Derby Zoe: '''You're such a loser sometimes '''Zoe takes controller and beats up Tad, stuffing him in a garbage can Zoe: '''And that's where he belongs! '''Gurney: '''I don't really want to play this part of the game. '''Townies agree that they are bored Edgar: '''Ok, hold on '''Edgar threatens ps2 again to skip Chapter 2 Screen shows: Chapter 3, Love makes the World go Round Leon: '''Ugh, I'm not in the mood for romance. '''All Townies agree. Edgar skips to Chapter 4 Edgar: '''You know, I'm getting kind of bored. I don't like this game much. '''Clint (AKA Henry): '''Me too. '''Jerry kicks ps2, making it skip to where Jimmy fights Edgar Edgar: '''Yeah! I'm in the mood for some pipe-beating! '''Edgar beats Jimmy with a pipe Screen fails mission. Edgar: '''Why the hell did I fail? I beat him to a pulp! '''Zoe slaps Edgar for beating up her boyfriend. Zoe: 'I'm outta here! '''Zoe leaves ' '''Edgar: '''I'm bored. Let's go to Bullworth and beat up a few kids with pipes '''Townies leave to go beat up kids with pipes that happen to be clean-ish. The End!!! Category:Blog posts